Lesson or something else?
by Aria Veritro
Summary: Haruka is teaching Keitaro on how to fight. But really, they're having sex while girls thinking they're sparring.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.**

**Special great thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fic.**

**I like to say that this fic is my gift to you, Shigur3! I hope you like it! ^_^ **

"Keitaro, that's it! You got it!" Haruka's voice echoed throughout the all-girls dormitory. Every female tenant had the same thought in their mind. 'Haruka's teaching Keitaro how to fight again.' Shinobu had that thought as she left to her friend's house with Su. Mutsumi couldn't help wondering if it was necessary to instruct Keitaro about how to fight. She shook her head and continued her work in the teahouse.

#

A few days ago, Haruka announced that Keitaro wanted to learn how to defend himself and that she was willing to teach him. "We'll be training in one of the empty rooms. I strongly suggest that you guys stay away or you'll face me."

"Why are you teaching him?" Naru scoffed.

"Why?" The female Urashima sneered. "I'm tired of seeing him flying across the sky because somebody didn't give him the benefit of a doubt. So I think he should defend himself since I'm guessing that no one is willing to support him when he needs it."

Naru recalled the words that Haruka said in her head. She bit her lip as she tried to ignore the former house-mother's voice but her curiosity was increased with every minute. 'I wonder what techniques Haruka is teaching Keitaro. He better not use them against me, the pervert.'

#

Little did they know, Haruka was yelling out for their ears only. Inside the locked room, she was in a sensual sixty-nine position with Keitaro. She'd just climaxed and smiled as she watched her so-called student lapping up the mess on her nether lips. Once he was done, she pulled him up to seal his lips with hers. She savored his and her juices as she slid her tongue down his throat. Her hand glided across his legs to his sticky semi-hard crotch. 'He's not done yet.' She smirked. 'Good, I'm not either.'

#

Kitsune poured herself a drink. She lifted the glass, 'I wonder if he would use them on me. If he did, I could show him some moves of my own.' She smirked.

#

"We're trying a different technique." She leaned against the chair. She smirked and pointed at her ass. Her ass wasn't a stranger to anal sex but she wanted his cock in that hole now. "Can you do it?"

"Yes, Haruka-sensei." He smiled. He could feel his penis harden even more with the thought of it buried into her tight asshole. He leaned against her to probe around her ass.

"Oh, my god..." She cried out accidentally when his cock entered into her anus.

"I'm sorry." He replied automatically. He started to move back and forth in her tight hole.

"No, that's good! Continue on!" She groaned as he carried on. She relished the feeling of his penis going in and out of her while his balls slapped her butt. Her eyes widened as he smacked the side of her ass cheeks. "Improvising, I see?"

"Do you like it?" He inquired, nervously.

She smirked. "Only if you do it again." She got what she wanted, his hand swatting her again until her cheeks were bright red.

'He's better than Seta.' She bit her lip as he pounded into her ass.

#

Motoko wondered what the elder Urashima meant. 'For once, he did something right. But too bad, I can't watch.'

#

"Don't stop! You got to hit harder then that." She bit her lips to prevent from yelling out his name. "Harder!"

He grinned as he increased the speed of his thrusting. 'She feels so good.' His hands were slithering up to massage her bare breasts.

#

"Motoko, what are you doing here?" Naru inquired as she saw the samurai approaching the door to the forbidden room.

"I could say the same about you." She replied, blushing.

"I did ask first." The university student stated.

"I was concerned for Haruka's safety." The young samurai simply answered. 'I hope she believes me.'

Naru just blushed. "Same here."

Motoko gave a mental sigh of relief.

#

"Haruka, I'm about to..." He whispered.

"Go ahead, I'm about the same." She said softly. With a final good thrust, they both came. She panted out. "Good... you're getting better at this."

"Thank you, Haruka-sensei."

She just smirked. "Five minutes break and then we're done for today." She really didn't want to end their 'lessons'. But she heard them talking on the other side of the wall. The smoker could feel her lover pull apart from her to sit down on the floor. She sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think they suspect something, Haruka?" He whispered into her ear

The shop-owner just shrugged. "Does it matter? Plus when the time comes, we'll tell them the truth. For now, let them guess."

#

"You guys are here. Did your curiosity get the better of you?"

Both Naru and Motoko turned their heads to see a smirking Kitsune. Her high-school friend stuttered. "No..."

"Unbelievable." Motoko blushed.

#

"They're loud. I could hear them from here." Haruka and Keitaro got dressed as quickly as possible. She kissed him gently. "I love you." She said, softly.

"I love you, too." That was the last thing he whispered to her before she unlocked the door.

#

As soon as they heard the door unlocked, they backed away. Motoko pretended to look out the window while Naru pretended to talk with Kitsune.

Both Urashimas emerged out of the room, sweaty and content. The landlord didn't notice the audience while his teacher didn't care if they were there. "Thank you, Aunt Haruka. That was great exercise."

The smoker playfully hit him on the head with her towel. "Stop calling me Aunt. You know I'm not really your aunt."

Naru cleared her throat to get their attention. "Haruka, can Motoko and I train with you and Keitaro? I need to brush up my skills."

"I'm curious about how the Urashima fighting style and the progress it is making." The sword-wielding tenant input.

'Why did those two bother to ask?' Kitsune rolled her eyes. 'Plus all they do is fight each other. That's so boring and especially when Keitaro's not flying away.'

"No." Haruka replied. "I'm not sharing my training time with him." 'He's mine only.' She glanced at her wristwatch. "Speaking of training, I have some spare time for another session. Do you want to keep on sparring?" 'This time, I'm marking you as my property.'

Keitaro blushed as he nodded, as if he knew what she was thinking about.

"Again?" All three girls cried out.

Haruka dragged her cousin back to the room. "Sorry girls. I have to remind you, this is a private lesson so KEEP OUT!" She slammed the door in the girls' shocked faces.


End file.
